


Raw Honey

by jinbeisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Ties, bebe porn, first name basis, why do i always post things like at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji has always thought Koutaro was sweet.<br/>In more ways than one......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Honey

Raw honey.

It was the only phrase Keiji could use to describe him. His skin, rich and golden, sprayed with a celestial expanse of freckles over each shoulder. Taught and stretching over well-toned muscles. Whom he knew every inch, every sweet spot, every expanse of tanned flesh, each part that made Koutaro mewl for desire, moan his name into the darkness of the night.

Just like raw honey. 

Especially in the gentle haze of the morning sun, Koutaro's skin looked exactly like that, just as uncensored and fine as Mother Nature's gift. He was warm, a welcome to the chilling rain of the night before. That was the only thing that he could think about. Being enveloped in a cocoon of safety, one of complete and utter bliss. 

Keiji freed his hand from the warm embrace to cradle Koutaro's cheek in his hand. Stubble sprinkled the surface of the captain's chin, gently stimulating his skin. Drool was another accessory on the man's face. Keiji wiggled up to kiss his partner on his forehead. Koutaro smiled in his sleep, and pulled Keiji closer in instinct.

Sweet. The type of ambrosia that is almost too much for the palate. Memories of last night swelled into Keiji's mind, reminding him of the tasteful sweetness and pungency of what he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Golden eyes met his, the moonlight made Koutaro's eyes glow like ichor, filled to the brim with ecstasy, morphing his hyperactive demeanor into an animal-like prowl. Laying in their bed, wrapped in each other's comfort against the chill of the night.  

"Have I told you?" 

"Told me what, Koutaro?" 

"That you make the stars jealous with your beauty, nothing in this universe can compare to what I see before me, Keiji, you make me the luckiest man in the world" 

"Nonsense," Keiji said, averting the other's gaze. Shifting back on his side, Keiji took Koutaro's hand in his, turning it over gently, feeling the blunt fingernails and a rough palm. 

"Koutaro, I love you more than anything else." 

"More than your favorite food?"

"Yes, more than that, more than volleyball", _more than life itself._

Koutaro leaned in and silenced Keiji's last whisper of words with a soft, chaste kiss.

Keiji removed his hands from Koutaro's back and pulled the hem of the ace's shirt. Pulling it over his head and eventually landing in a corner of the room. Koutaro quickly took note of the action and sat up, mirroring Keiji's previous movements. Quickly following the discardment of their pants, only to be left with boxers.

Panting, they stared at each other. Keiji took in the sight before him.  Moon-like, observant gold eyes, as rich as ichor stared back at him; a bravure man, the captain of his Alma Mater's volleyball team. The former ace, the constant in his future. The man who helped him be more comfortable in his skin. 

Koutaro saw perfectly in the moonlight, uninhibited to view the beauty that was in front of him. Dark hair framed the heart shaped face that was so familiar to him. Small moles at the corner of his jaw, the small upcoming wisps of hair splashing his upper lip and chin. The fawn skin that was the backdrop, opposing the inky black of Keiji's eyelashes. Steel grey eyes, brushed with cobalt greeted his own. Keiji reached for the ace's hands and cupped them in his own. Running them over, feeling the warm skin that had hit so many of his sets, which brought them to nationals time and time again. The heat grew in between them. Fueled by a mutual hunger in both of their eyes. That was the only thing separating the two. Humid and heavy.

Koutaro leaned in to kiss Keiji hungrily. Each one more fervent than the previous. Keiji nipped at Koutaro's lips, the other greeting the movement, nudging his tongue tentatively over Keiji's lips, he complied by parting them. Hands wandering, the black-haired man reached up, running his hands from Koutaro's head to neck, to touch every expanse of Koutaro's body. Sweat glistening like crystals, burning to the touch. Keiji slowly rotated his hips forward, craving any sort of friction to calm his heat. Koutaro met them with his own, maintaining his ministrations. Keiji only briefly stopping the kiss, to suck and litter Koutaro's neck with hickeys. Running his hands up and down Keiji's sides, sending waves of pleasure up the latter's spine, eventually pooling in his lower abdomen. 

"Damn Keiji, when I first met you, you didn't seem like someone who'd be into this."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Koutaro."

Keiji's hands lingered on Koutaro's chest, feeling the other's strong heartbeat. They leaned in on each other. Their mouths meeting for a fleeting moment before Keiji pressed a finger against Koutaro's lips.

"Koutaro, do you really want to do this."

"Only if you want to, Keiji."

"No, I want a clear response, Koutaro. I do not want to be left with lingering guilt, that I made you do something you didn't want to."

Koutaro brought a pensive smile to his face, lowered his head and whispered into the setter's ear, 

"Keiji, I would love to have the honor of being your source of pleasure tonight." A shudder ran through Keiji's body, leaving goosebumps on his arms. 

"I want to try something new", Keiji said. He pushed Koutaro off him and rolled out of bed, disappearing out the door.

Confused, Koutaro splayed across the bed, _what did I do?_ A few minutes later, Keiji returned with a cup of ice, some neckties, a jar of honey, and a small smile on his lips.

Koutaro got up supported by his elbows, "what? What is this?" Keiji slowly made his way to the bed and sat. Leaning down, he nipped at Koutaro's ear.

"Remember what I said? That I wanted to try something new?"

"Yeah, but what exactly?"

"A new method of stimulation, Koutaro." The former ace stared, at Keiji and then at the things in his hand, then back up at Keiji. He moved to let Keiji sit on the bed.

"Honey?"

"To cover you in it."

"Oh, so I'm like, food?"

"In a way, yes."

"Okays, cool. Imma be like baklava. And for the ice and ties?"

"The ice is also food in a way." 

"And the ties, Keiji? We're not going anywhere fancy right?"

"No, Koutaro, they are for restraints." Keiji put the things aside and brought Koutaro's hands in his own. He massaged circles into the others hands, big and warm, feeling calluses from days gone by.

"Do you want to do this, or the usual? I need your input." Koutaro brought out his hands around Keiji's, "yeah, so then like you're gonna hold me down? I can't touch you?"

"Yes, I will be the one initiating."

"But I want to touch you, like always," Koutaro retorted. Seemingly disgruntled by his lack movement this night. "Don't worry," Keiji said softly, "if we both like it, then you can do my job next time." He finished the sentence with a small smile, saturated with jest. 

"Ooh, feisty one." A mischievous grin spread across Koutaro's lips. "Sounds like it will be fun. Same words as usual?"

"Yes. This would be our first time trying this so I don't know what to expect, but tell me when you feel discomfort."

"Keiji,”

"Hmn?"

"I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Let’s do this!"

Keiji gestured for Koutaro to lay down on the mattress. "Okay then, hands up against the bedpost. Tell me if it is too tight."

He shifted over Koutaro and secured the bigger man's wrists to the bedpost with the ties, separating them so that the man was partially spread eagle underneath him. Keiji then covered the man's eyes with a second tie. He sat back and stared at Koutaro, lying there, completely bare for the world. "How are the ties? Too tight?"

"Nah, they're good, come on! I'm already getting limp, I don't wanna have a flat tire this early. But,"

Koutaro turned his head, as if surveying the room. “I wanna see what’s happening."

"It will focuses all your energy to other senses, and makes them more receptive. Just as you would close your eyes to focus on a sound," Keiji answered, hands lingering on the extra fabric binding the captain's eyes. 

Keiji leaned over and grabbed the cup of ice, placing one cube in Koutaro’s mouth, and two others on his nipples. Koutaro shuddered at the contact, making the bed squeak. 

"How does it feel?

"Uh, it's a shock, but it feels nice in a different way," speech muffled by the cube, "like, I don't know how to put it into words." He chewed on the cube, the sound of ice shattering the silence of the rain.

Keiji then got the bottle of honey and poured it in swirls over Koutaro's chest and stomach, the latter wriggling under the sticky substance. He dabbed at a swirl with his fingers, and then gave his hand to Koutaro.

"Suck."

Koutaro opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the former setter's honey covered fingers. Keeping his hand in the other's company, Keiji licked a long stripe from the ace's hips to rib cage, nibbling and sucking here and there, letting the roses blossom into violets underneath the skin. He placed his hand over the other's groin, barely ghosting over the erection. Koutaro arched his back, grinding into the hand, movements halted by the restraints, earning a grin from Keiji. A small nip trailing to the ace's happy trail got another jump. Keiji kept sucking all over Koutaro's body, making his torso sensitive and red.

He was a hot mess. Bushing profusely, and panting. Koutaro swallowed and readjusted his arms positions above his head. 

"How is it Kou," Keiji removed his hand from Koutaro's mouth, “anything to say?"

"Erm," Koutaro let out a vex sigh, "I'm not used to being the one receiving, so I kinda wanna be doing this, though I do like it." He wiggled in his place. "But I guess it’s a good change, change is good."

"Change isn't good when the meat seasoning at your favorite yakiniku place is replaced with a _slightly_ spicier version," Keiji retorted. "Then you excuse yourself every ten minutes to pee because of the ungodly amount of soda you ordered to tone down the heat." Koutaro's chin went up, in opposite with the curve of his lips. 

"But I guess," Keiji cupped his hands around Koutaro's chin," the perception of change is dependent on the person". He whispered the last word into a kiss. 

"Hey hey heey!" Koutaro rose as much as the ties allowed him, "I can too handle heat! I've eaten a whole tin of wasabi peas!"

"You started tearing up at the powder."

"I went to eat with Karasuno's captain and the setter. I ate the same dish that Koushi did!" Koutaro huffed like a bull in a match. 

"You ate half and slid the rest on Koushi's plate unsuspectingly. You cried on the way home because you couldn't feel your tongue."

"I did no......OOh!" He was silenced by a nip in his inner thigh. "Now that you're fired up," Keiji repositioned himself between Koutaro's legs, "let's continue this."

Keiji poured more honey in dollops around Koutaro's thighs. He continued the same movements as before, licking and sucking the area clean along with a few bites here and there, running his hands up his chest and sides, toying a bit with his nipples. Keiji watched Koutaro's face contort and his head toss and turn in response, then moving a bit further up Koutaro's thighs, eventually brushing his nose a bit firmly when he reached his groin.

Koutaro's boxers were damp with precum, the evident tent getting bigger after every ministration. Cheeks pink and mouth wide open, panting, breaths visible with the chill of the rain, yet he was sweating. Small drops slid down his face. 

"Keiji.....," Koutaro whimpers.

Keiji shifted up, placing both hands on either side and leaned in. Pulling at the other's earlobe with his teeth, "how are you?"

 "What do you mean how are you!" Koutaro rolled his head in an exaggerated way. "I want to get off, _stop teasing!_ "

"I'll start again when you calm down." Koutato grumbled, no less marred by the ever increasing heat pooling in his abdomen. Keiji kissed his way, over the happy trail, gold tanned abs and Koutaro's chest, all the way to meet the other's lips, making them smile.  He proceeded to move closer to Koutaro's crotch, mimicking the past actions, each kiss a bit rougher than the one before. This time, when Keiji reached Koutaro's bulging erection, he nipped at the thickness ever so lightly. Koutaro jerked his hips at the bite, making the bed shake, his wrists turning visibly red as a result of repeated pulling against the ties.

"Fuck....Keiji...please, please...." The last word was breathless. Keiji bit him again, this time sucking a bit through damp cloth.  A low, guttural moan left Koutaro's throat. He pulled the other's boxers down, and off his legs, letting Koutaro gasp at the chill against his skin. He reached over and poured more honey on Koutaro's abdomen, letting it dribble over Koutaro's cock. Keiji leaned in and ran his hands up Koutaro's sides, panning over his chest and stopping to pinch his nipples. Running them through the tips of his fingers, in unison to sucking at the side of the erection.

Keiji could see Koutaro visibly flex his abdomen as a result of the stimulation. Precum glistening the head of his cock. Keiji licked and sucked again. He took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, swallowing the taste of honey. Koutaro rolled his hips wanting to go deeper into Keiji's mouth.

"Just...let..me..," Koutaro whined, "it's been too long."  Keiji took him all in, biting softly and sucking from the base to the head. Bobbing his head up and down, he worked Koutaro up, feeling his own erection push tightly against his boxers.

Keiji briefly lifted his head, and reached over to the headboard. He let go of Koutaro's ties and intertwined their fingers. He then resumed, this time faster and taking Koutaro deeper into his throat. The other's thrusts were now erratic, desperately working up to orgasm. Biting once again, Koutaro shuddered, arching his back and clenching Keiji's hands in his tightly. He finally came, but Keiji did not stop. He sucked until the man under him was a bundle of oversensitive nerves. Reaching over the bed, he spit the come into the ice cup, all melted by now.

Keiji sat up, marveling at Koutaro in the moonlight streaming through the window. Sweat shining on rose cheeks. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Koutaro's lips. Keiji took off Koutaro's blindfold. The other held Keiji's face, fingers running up and through his hair.

"Thank you, Keiji." Koutaro's eyes were heavy lidded with lingering ecstasy. "I'm glad you liked it." Keiji gently stroked his face, pushing the damp tendrils of hair of Koutaro's forehead. Koutaro leaned up for a hug, but grabbed Keiji's waist and flipped him onto the bed. Koutaro hovered over Keiji, eyes wide with new found energy. Koutaro laced his fingers with Keiji's and brought them over the latter's head on the bed.

"Now it's my time to please you...." A shit eating grin grew on Keiji's face.

**Author's Note:**

> *this was not included in the fic but aftercare is expected and necessary whenever doing any type of s&m or dom/sub*
> 
> this is my first time writing this type of ff, please forgive me  
> tell me what you thought abt this  
> :>


End file.
